Behind the Scenes of Ranma 1/2
by V. Zhao
Summary: Ever thought of the actors and actresses who play Ranma and friends? Here's a fic all about them. You'll be surprised how different the people behind Ranma 1/2 are... WARNING: Contains some lemon-ish content. *yuri*
1. Part 1

Behind the Scenes of Ranma 1/2  
---------------------------------------------------------  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
by V. Zhao  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: By no means does Ranma 1/2 or any of it's characters   
belong to me. Yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is inspired by Link's story "Bloopers#2."  
Thank you, Link! ^_^ (Her story is much funnier and less serious   
though)WARNING: Very very OOC. This is a fic about the actors and   
actresses who play the characters of Ranma 1/2. Also, may have some   
explicit language and adult content.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 1  
  
Shampoo downed her third cup of tea before the filming began.   
Lately, it seemed like she was being taken advantage of. That stupid  
Akane got a raise, not to mention the spatula girl. Why not her? She   
was just as talented and worked just as hard. In fact. she probably   
worked harder than all of them. It ain't easy faking that Chinese   
accent. Sure, she was authentically Chinese, but she wasn't a bimbo   
who couldn't even speak the language after being the country for five  
years.   
  
Today, they were shooting a scene where Mousse pops out and   
challenges Ranma. Then she was suppose to appear and bop him on the   
head with the bonbori. They were always doing that scene over and   
over and over again. And to think, she used to be in the Chinese  
Opera company. She starred in Farewell My Concubine and all the   
greats. Now she was degraded to hitting people over the head with   
giant lollipops on a not very accurately filmed anime series. What   
was with the hairdye anyway? Her hair was BLACK. BLACK LIKE MOUSSE'S   
HAIR, not purple. Now Mousse, Mousse was cute, she thought as she   
sipped her fourth cup.  
  
"Shampoo-san?" an inferior being, something called an   
assistant, dared to disturb her thoughts. He looked at her with big  
fearful eyes and whimpered, "You're needed on the set."  
  
She tossed the half full cup at the lanky man and smirked as he  
fumbled and spilled some on the front of his shirt. "Of course I'm   
needed on the set. I'm always needed," she purred.  
  
The director already had Mousse and Ranma-kun in they're places  
facing each other with bored expressions. All he needed now was that  
cute little Chinese girl behind that cardboard cutout of the shop.  
"Shampoo? Where is that girl?"  
  
A purple head popped out from behind the slab of cardboard.   
"Right here, Makkou-san!" the high-pitched voice cried with feigned   
cheerfulness.  
  
"Okay, everyone here? Aaaaaahh-action!"  
  
The lights glared brightly, the cameras where rolling. Kick.   
Jab, jab. Swan potty. Dodge. Punch. Bop. Collapse.   
  
"Marvelous. Just one more time. Maybe with a little more OOMF  
this time, Mousse."  
  
The Chinese boy scowled at him and took his place again without  
further protest.  
  
"Action!"  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane sat in her satin robe on a velvet chair in her dressing   
room enjoying a cigarette. She made little smoke rings when she   
exhaled and enjoyed watching them float over her head and diminish in  
the air. Acting was a big break for her. Coming from a very poor   
family, at fifteen, she found her mother gone and her left with no   
money. To support herself, she had tried everything: waitressing,   
working at fast food restaurants, small things like that. But those  
jobs never paid the bills. Finally, a friend came to her and told her  
about the great oppurtunities in the field of stripping. The idea   
appealed to her, especially the part where the money came in.  
  
She started stripping at little greasy joints where guys would   
sit back, smoke pot, and shove bills roughy down her g-string. Then,   
when she got a reputation for herself for being especially spunky,   
she slowly moved her way up to high-priced classy clubs for perverted  
millionaires. That was where Makkou-san found her in her golden thong  
rubbing up against a pole.  
  
Then, all her stripper friends congradulated her and the rest   
was history. Being an actress was just suppose to be so much more  
respectable. Sometimes, though, she would think that this was even  
worse. It was the same as stripping, only on television. To some of  
the real actresses like Shampoo and Nabiki, it was art. To her, it   
was just the best alternative to being s stripper. If she didn't have  
this job, who knows what she's end up being. Most likely a   
prostitute.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Ranko perched on the arm of her chair  
and smiled coyly at her. "You know, you can go home. There's no more  
filming for today." She brushed Akane's bangs away from her eyes  
affectionately.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just tired I guess." She dropped the butt of her  
cigarette into an ash tray and stood up to change.  
  
The red haired girl pouted at her. "I hope not too tired to   
play with me tonight."  
  
Akane grinned wickedly as her robe slipped to the floor. "I'm  
never too tired to do that."  
  
Ranko was quite a fine specimen of female form. Akane enjoyed  
watching her jump up and down a bit with glee causing her ample   
breasts to bounce up and down slightly. She walked over in her bra   
and panties to the sitting girl and ran her hand on the inside of her   
thigh making her writhe with desire. Ranko giggled and whispered,  
"We can't do this here. What if someone walked in on us?"  
  
"A little danger just makes it hotter," she replied in a husky  
voice. Her hands ran down the shorter girls frame until they reached   
the hem of her short dress. Pulling it up to her armpits roughly,   
Akane inspected the lace-clad breasts. "This will have to come off,  
won't it?"  
  
Ranko sighed as her lover undid the clasp of her bra and   
started to kneed her breasts. Then, Akane's hands worked skillfully   
down around her waist to pull off her panties and toss them aside.   
She made her sit in the chair and prop both her legs up on each of   
the arms. Gingerly, Akane started to lick.  
  
The red haired girl threw back her head and clutched the head   
between her legs with both hands pushing it deeper in. Her tongue   
moved faster and farther until her face was soon covered with a   
sticky substance. Akane sat up to face Ranko and licked her lips.   
"How was that, darling?"  
  
"I would say good." Ranko stayed in the same position exhausted  
and spent.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryouga glanced in the mirror one last before he decided to make   
a trip to Nabiki's dressing room. It was true, he was tremendously  
attracted to her. He just thought that she was so cute when she   
played the middle Tendo. Her professionalism and talent impressed him  
very much. It was as if she were his idol. He had followed her career  
since her very first appearnce on television. It was back when they   
were both six years old. She had been on a commercial for sweet rice   
pudding. Staring intently at the television, he would admire the   
girl's comfort infront of the camera. It seemed like she belonged   
there.  
  
Fifteen years ago when he first saw the commercial, he would   
have never have dreamt of being in the same show as the famous Nabiki  
let alone even become friends with her. His own career had only   
started and this had been his first actual job. He found her manner  
pleasant when they first met. She had been warm and encouraging to a  
new actor who was just starting out while she was already known for  
her works in both TV and the big screen. Little by little, he had   
fallen for the flawless actress.  
  
Ryouga stopped infront of her door and knocked a little. He   
hoped that she would be available hat evening for he planned to   
finally ask her out. His heartbeat quickened as he heard footsteps  
coming towards him. The door swung open and her slender frame greeted  
him. "Oh, hi, Ryouga," she said with a small hint of surprise.  
  
"Hey, Nabiki. I was wondering if-"  
  
"Who was it?" Ranma came up behind her and slipped an arm   
around her waist.  
  
"Oh, just Ryouga, honey."  
  
Ryouga nearly facefaulted. What the heck was Ranma doing here?  
Was he in a relationship with Nabiki? Anger started to creep up his   
spine. A horrible rage filled him as he fumbled with some excuse and  
stalked down the hall. "Ranma, prepare to die."  
---------------------------------------------------------  
End of Part 1 


	2. Part 2

Behind the Scenes of Ranma 1/2  
---------------------------------------------------------  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
by V. Zhao  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: By no means does Ranma 1/2 or any of it's characters   
belong to me. Yadda yadda yadda. I have NO money.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, I know, Part 1 sure was short. Sorry 'bout that.   
My chapters in general tend to be short. Well, it did exceed 1000   
words at least. Anyway, more BTSR. WARNING: Contains scenes of rape.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 2  
  
How could Nabiki explain her relationship with Ranma? They had   
been together since the very beginning of her career. She remembered   
so many things. Her first movie and their first meeting. He was a   
year older than her and showed her the ropes. You could say she had   
always had a slight crush on him since the very beginning. He was   
such a charming boy, flexible and relaxed. She loved him for his good  
nature and his undying sweetness to her.   
  
What was more was that her love for him was neither passionate   
nor unhealthily obsessive. He just made her feel warm and fuzzy   
inside. Really, he was just a very very good friend. Sometimes she   
would think that they didn't love each other at all in the romantic   
way. Sometimes she would crave for that passion which was lost to   
her. Perhaps they shouldn't have been together like that at all. It  
seemed as if they had only become a couple because that was what was  
expected for them by everyone, especially her parents.   
  
She supposed that it would be nice to marry Ranma. He would   
make such a fine husband and a loving father, but she really had   
hoped to find a real special someone who would love her so   
intensely... Oh silly Nabiki. Having such laughable hopes such as   
this. Had so many years exposed infront of a camera cause her to lose  
all sense of self? Had she even grown from the naive six year old   
that she had started out as? Somehow, emotionally, she did not feel  
equal to those around her. Her mother had always coveted her as a   
small child, and everything else was just handed to her on a silver   
platter after she became famous. There was no way that she knew what  
real suffering was with her loving family, adoring fans, and   
flattering employers. Her life was perfect.  
  
Sometimes she would doubt her existence. Living and acting,   
after all, were two different things. Often she would wish that she  
could remove these rose-colored glasses and feel for once. Feel   
anger, resentment, neglect, bliss, and most of all, passion. Oh how   
she envied the characters she played. Such drama and romance. She  
felt like a doll with a painted smile. Painted happiness.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Our darling Kuno clung to his doorframe as he watched Shampoo  
pass his dressing room without a single line of acknowledgement on   
her face of his existence. Such grace, such refinement even in her  
very gate. Extraordinary beauty. Oh how he would like to fuck her. It  
was true. He was an oversexed maniac who had a modest record for   
stalking his erotic goddesses. Why else would he be after the luxious  
Shampoo with her plush curves...  
  
He snapped the door shut behind him as he slipped back into his  
room and reached for the phone. He had to call her. There was no   
other way of relief from the horrible tightness between his legs. The  
other end of the line rang three times before a husky voice spoke.  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Caramel Christine? It's me. I need a real quick one.   
When can you drop by?" His voice was filled with urgency.   
  
The silence was punctured by the picture of her curving lips.   
She always welcomed his calls. After all, he was a big spender. A   
real big spender. "Oh course, sugar. I'll stop by your apartment as  
soon as possible." The line clicked as she hung up promptly.  
  
Kuno pulled on his handsome leather jacket and jangled the keys   
in his pocket. The only reason he preferred Caramel Christine over   
the more expensive and skillful girls such as the notorious Banana  
Splitter and the Golden Apple was because she was also an actress.   
She was a fantastic actress and never reluctant to play her part. He  
only had to name a fantasy lover and she would be her, the splitting   
image of her. Tonight he would ask her to don a purple wig and a   
Mandarin style minidress.   
  
The lights were on in his spacious apartment when he got there.  
On the living room sofa, a beautiful young girl with willowy long   
limbs and wispy auburn hair laid stretched out in the nude. "Hello,  
my big spender," she drawled as she lazily turned over to face him.  
"Who would you like me to be tonight?"  
  
Her question was ignored for he was already digging through   
boxes of costumes and makeup. With a swift motion, he threw a purple  
wig and a pink Chinese dress at her. She caught in her hand with the  
same ease and looked at him skeptically. "Shampoo again? Kuno,   
darling, don't you think that you would like to try something new?"  
  
"No." His voice was firm and unyielding, but the girl pressed   
on.  
  
"But, honey, this role really isn't doing anything for me.   
Maybe we should try something new an- OH!"  
  
His hand fell stiffly against her cheek. She fell to the ground   
and glared at him hissing venomiously. "You can't do that..."  
  
"I can do anything I want, whore." He grabbed her wrists and   
wrenched her back on the couch. She screamed until he hit her again,  
silencing the trembling girl. With his left hand, he firmly gripped  
both wrists as his right hand busily opened her legs. Struggling, she  
kicked him squarely in the jaw. He rose up off the ground he was   
kneeling on and lifted a an arm up into the air. Fire poured out of   
his eyes while the poor prostitute whimpered in fear.   
  
"No, no, please, no..." she cried helplessly as he hit her over  
and over again until she could no longer feel her own body. Then his  
hand reached back down and parted her thighs. As he entered her, all  
her senses came back. She weeped bitterly as he took advantage of her  
repeatedly. Why? Why did it have to be this way?  
  
Meanwhile, Kuno grinned at he watched the little wretch cry   
silently. He thrust harder and harder into her until she gave out a   
small cry. She was no Shampoo. How dare she anger him when she is not  
even worthy of this privilege. He decided and muttered under his   
breath, "Shampoo will be mine..."  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A man named Tofu sat on the roof of his modest home under the  
sparkling stars. On screen, he was a doctor who attracted to the   
matronly figure, Kasumi. Off screen, he was a devout husband to his  
gentle wife, Sayuri. He met her when he was in acting school about   
four years ago. Actually, it was his mother who set him up with a  
sweet local girl from his hometown which was so small, it barely   
existed on the map. At that moment in his life, he had not been   
thinking about love and who he married didn't matter to him, so he   
nonchalantly complied.   
  
As it turns out, Sayuri was an old fashioned sort of girl who  
was just so obedient to her superior spouse that he couldn't help  
growing fond of her. She was softspoken and subordinate, so much that  
he sometimes thought that she was more of a servant or maid. And   
sometimes the guilt would be so strong on him when he thought of the  
way she obeyed him like he was god and how he had no feeling of love  
for her whatsoever. So he made an agreement with himself that he   
would be the perfect husband for her and treat her the way a   
wonderful wife like her should be treated.  
  
But now he was older and longed for someone to love. He had   
tried to love his wife, really he had, but he would feel more   
romantically inclined towards women he worked with or even women on  
the streets than his own wife. That just added another layer of guilt  
to the already ample pile.   
  
He knew that if he found the one he loved, then he would be   
very happy. He also knew that Sayuri would be a lot happier if she   
found the one she loved. The truth be told, he just could not respect  
such a girl as this. She seem not to have her own mind at all.   
  
The stars were so beautiful that night. He often went up there  
to think. Each one of them sparkled down at him cheerfully, almost  
mocking him in a way. They were all so free, and he, he was chained   
by guilt.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
End of Part 2 


	3. Part 3

Behind the Scenes of Ranma 1/2  
---------------------------------------------------------  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
by V. Zhao  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: By no means does Ranma 1/2 or any of it's characters   
belong to me. Yadda yadda yadda. I repeat, I have NO money.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, I'm starting Part 3. I know so far there haven't   
been much character interaction, but I think think it was best to get  
to know them before we really dive in. How did it get so angsty?   
Geez, I always write real angst fics. Never mean to. Just sort of   
happens.  
  
Plus, I'm back. Been busy but decided to revive a bit. This has been  
my favorite story so far so I'll re-appear with this one.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 3  
  
Ranko was a sweet girl, no doubt about it. She was the   
sweetheart of the show, at least a couple of years younger than all   
the other actors. Possessing the innocence of a twelve year old, she   
charmed the whole crew into adoring her. Of course, she wasn't really   
twelve; she was nineteen and old enough to know exactly what she and   
Akane were doing. Surely she enjoyed her attentions, but she was also  
a lot younger and more carefree. She still wanted to have fun instead  
of settling down with one girlfriend or boyrfiend. These were the   
things she was thinking when she arrived at work in the morning.  
  
After going through all the makeup and costume procedures, she  
stepped out on the set for her first shot of the day. It was another  
Ranma-Mousse fight scene they were filming. Makkou-san smiled at her  
as a father would smile at his child when she took her place. It was  
no secret that Ranko was Makkou-san's niece and that was the only   
reason she was on the show.   
  
The scene was an easy one. Mousse and Ranma fight. Ranma turns   
Mousse into a duck and sends him flying back to the Nekohanten, but  
not before onna-Ranma and a half-naked Mousse are caught in a   
compromising position on the ground. As she laid on the ground with  
the weight of the panting Mousse ontop of her, she thought about how  
long it had been since she had had a real man.  
  
After the filming ended, Mousse decided to return to his room   
to take a shower. Little did he know that Ranko had already decided   
to join him. He undressed and absentmindedly turned on the water.   
Splashing a bit first, he started to lather himself up, totally   
unsuspecting that someone had slipped in behind him. Turning around   
to reach for the shampoo, he looked straight into the face of Ranko  
and SCREAMED.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo watched the shadows out of the corner of her eye. She   
had a sneaking suspicion that someone had been following her all day.  
Usually, she was not the type to be nervous about just anything, but  
today, something was definitely off. That morning, she had caught   
that creepy Kuno eyeing her and smirking several times. It didn't   
help when that blood-curdling scream came from Mousse's dressing   
room.   
  
She walked absentmindedly through the hall and smacked into   
Kodachi. "Itai! What the hell, Chinagirl?" Shampoo backed up and   
looked into the smiling eyes of her long time friend.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Ko-chan."   
  
Kodachi's smile faded when she looked into the Chinese girl's   
face. "What's the matter? Why do you look so nervous?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel like I'm being followed." She looked over   
her shoulder cautiously as she said this. "I think it's that creepy  
Kuno guy that plays your brother."   
  
"Oh?" Kodachi looked skeptical for a second. "Come on. Why   
don't we go out tonight? You've been working too hard this week. I  
think you need to take a break."  
  
Shampoo's shoulders slumped and she sighed heavily. "I think   
you're right. This whole series is making feel sick. I'm thinking  
about quitting." Her friend gaped at her. "You know, look for real   
work."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Kodachi whipped out a cigarette from her purse  
and lit it as they arrived at her parked black Lexus. "You work on   
the most popular show in the country. What more could you want?"  
  
Shampoo got into the passenger side and sighed again. "I want a  
real challenge. I want to actually act instead of do this little  
child's play everyday. Let's face it, my acting days are number. I   
want become a someone before I get old and no one will even hire me  
for my looks." A pause. "I'm considering moving to America."  
  
She stopped shut off the just started engine and turned to look  
at her fried. "America? Find a job there? I think you need a drink,  
you need one bad."  
  
"Yeah. I do."  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The handsome actor that played Soun caught his young colleague,  
Tofu, in the parking lot sifting through his key chain for the key to  
his white Honda. "Tofu, my boy! Heading home for the evening? Going   
home to the wife and kids?" He chuckled in a friendly fashion.  
  
Tofu stumbled when the older man clapped him on the back. The  
old man took it a bit far and Tofu coughed for a few seconds. "Y-yes,  
I'm going home for dinner with my wife and my two kids."  
  
"Two kids, ey? I had two kids once. HAH! Then they grew up and  
moved away. So, what ya got?"   
  
"A two year-old boy and a four year-old girl." The young man  
opened his wallet to show a photo of his two offspring.  
  
"They're cute lil' buggers, aren't they?"   
  
"Uh-uh they sure are." Tofu laughed nervously a bit and   
attempted to dodge into his car. If he didn't hurry, he'd be late and   
he didn't Sayuri to worry.  
  
Soun peeked his head in his windshield. "Well, have a nice   
night with your family, boy." He chuckled again. "I would've sure  
liked to take you out for a drink to loosen you up. You seem to be  
tense this week. But I see how you're busy." Waving his hand a bit,  
he strolled away from the sensible car.  
  
Tofu quickly reconsidered and decided that one night couldn't  
hurt. After all, he was extremely tense. "Wait! Dinner can wait. A   
drink sounds great."  
  
The old man turned and grinned broadly at his young colleague.  
Now this was what he was talking about...  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuno waited patiently in the parking lot for fifteen minutes   
after Kodachi's car had left. He knew exactly where they were going;  
the same place Kodachi went every night. The bar downtown, the only   
place with free refills after your fourth drink. Kodachi saved a lot  
of money that way.   
  
His plan was simple... er... well, he didn't exactly have a   
plan; he was acting purely on impulses, but how hard could it be to  
kidnap and rape a girl? She was just a small Chinese girl, after all.  
It was dark in there anyway.  
  
After driving a few blocks, he stopped across the street from   
the small, squat building. Looking inconspicuous, he opened the door   
and casually walked in. In the dark corner sat Shampoo and Kodachi,   
both drinking tequilas and smoking cigarettes. They were deeply  
engrossed in their conversation and paid no attention to the man who  
had just sat down three tables away.  
  
And then he waited...  
---------------------------------------------------------  
End of Part 3 


End file.
